Zero the Antihero
by ZerotheAntiHero
Summary: This is pretty much about me traveling the multiverse and gaining new powers, friends and enemies. Get ready for one hell of a ride.
1. Bio

Antihero Zero Bio.

1. Hilarious (For almost all ages)

2. Idiotic at times

3. Lovable (In a puppyish kinda way)

4. Hates the floor and sharks

5. takes anyone's side unless there are tacos or chimichanga then its all-out war

6. Tends not to use guns. (Unless absolutely necessary)

7. Travels the multiverse doing as he pleases.

8. A tad bit overpowered. (Just a little I swear it.)

9. Has a knack of casually walking into bad situations.

10. Loves swords and ancient weaponry.

11. Every Monday he randomly selects someone to annoy.

12. As the name states he is an antihero so he's not some goody two shoes.

13. He does not use catchphrases. (Unless absolutely necessary)

14. Will tend to come in the most inappropriate time.

15. Yes he is a lord vampire. (From Skyrim)

16. Master swordsmen as well as a accomplished martial artists.

17. Immortal (But can be killed by mortal ways.)

18. DOES NOT I REPEAT DOES NOT START OFF OP!


	2. Chapter 1

Hey guys long time no see I'm starting to write stories again and I'm coming back with a vengeance. I know it's been awhile and I apologize. So in the honor of the New Year a make a gallant return. So quick little summary of this new story it's about me going across a multiverse of world as an antihero. I've been thinking about this for a long time and the only thing that kept me from writing this was my lack of commitment and the length of this story. Also there is a neat story that the viewers that can decide by choosing the path my character takes. The first one shows up here in the first chapter. Which means sometimes I'll be writing two chapters instead of without further ado read and review this epic tale.

_**Zero the Antihero**_

_**Choice #1**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own none of the worlds used in this story. Though I will continue to dream.

Hey I'm just a guy with a huge imagination. I live out of the way in a remote cabin in the middle of the forest. My parents try to keep me in a structure and boring enviroment. My parents think something's wrong with me so I feel I can't trust them. But I find myself imagining that I'm in different worlds. I can't help but using imagination to get of this boring life at least for a little while. Having adventures with the characters from games and books alike either befriending them or making them my worst enemies. Then I wake up to this bleak and dull world with people telling me that this is my reality and to live in it. I try again and again to be a part of this world but, its seems I wasn't meant for this world. So I imagine and go off into and ever expanding universe that dwells in the deepest parts of my mind wishing and hoping that when I open my eyes that the world around me would be different and I'd be in one of the infinite realms of fantasy and wonder. Only to open them again in disappoint and again find myself wallowing in the depths of my despair. But now finally I'm in these different realms with the freedom to go where I please. This is the story of how and what I did when I got there. My name is Ryan and I'm African American but, this is the story of Zero the Antihero. (Same person)

My eyes open to a world that lacked adventure. At the age of 16 you'd think my imagination would have deteriorated. But no like a naïve child I keep imagine going to another world and traveling around the multiverse. I get up off my bed and wash up and get ready for another day on this world. I eat breakfast and head to school ready to live through a day of utter boringness. I put on a façade and I go to school appearing to be happy but on the inside I'm not. On the inside I crave adventure to go out and explore new things. This world is full of its own grandeur and wonders but lacks the adventure that I crave. It lacks ninjas, pirates, werewolves, vampires and all the other wonders of fantasy. But enough of that I still have to get through this day and on to another all the while hoping with all my heart that I can just leave this realm.

I made it through another bland day. I say hello to my parents and head to my room. And I do what I always do I close my eyes and imagine. My imagination is fueled by my love of books as well as video games. My parents don't allow such things so I often find myself at a friend's house playing games or at the library reading fantastical books. I've been doing this for years and with each year I yearn more and more for what I thought was never possible. Or so I thought.

_**Parent's POV**_

Once our oldest son went upstairs we started to talk. We talked with worry ever present in our voices as we talked about Ryan and his "problem." "He does this everyday" said the father anxiously. "I know but it's just a phase everyone goes through phases" replied the mother. But it was obvious to see that worry was painted all over her face even when she said those words. "He's been doing this for 12 years now." the father stated. "I know but what can we do stop him from going into his mind!" the mother exclaimed. "Well were his parents we have to do something!" said the father. The both took a second to calm down and but thought to themselves how they could "help" there oldest soon. Then the father said "Let's just tell him to stop we are his parents and we know what's best." The mother opened her mouth to argue but realized she didn't have any other solution. So instead she silently nodded in response. "Then it's settled we tell him at dinner."

_**Ryan's POV**_

I yet again slowly opened my eyes to this world and once again over encumbered with sadness. I got up took a shower and logged on to the computer listlessly scrolling through several sites uninterested in anything I was looking at. After a few minutes I logged off and headed done stairs. The smells of dinner wafted through the air as I smelled my favorite dish mac and cheese. I may be lactose intolerant but that doesn't stop me. I round the corner and find my parents as well as my brother Myles. But I noticed something wrong none them were talking and no one looked up expectantly at my arrival. But I shook off the feeling of worry steadily growing in the pit of my stomach and instead sat down and served myself. The dinner went on in an almost morbid silence. The feeling in my stomach returned and I looked around trying to catch some ones eye. But none of them looked at me for the entirety of the meal. I got up after I finished when I heard dad say to take a seat. I sat back down and waited for him to continue. "Now soon we want to address your "problem." I looked at him curiously trying to figure out what he meant. As far as I know I don't have a problem. I was broken from my thoughts as he voice invaded my mind saying "Son we need you to stop this nonsense." "Stop imagining yourself in another world and come back to reality." "Me and your mom have talked it over and if you don't change this habit now then I can't accept you as my son." I looked at him shocked, hurt, and angry. He was trying to take away my favorite thing to do. He was taking away my hope and my dreams and was simply telling me to get rid of them. I stood up rage flashing behind my brown eyes and yelled why won't you accept me. Then without saying another word I took off out the front door and running at a breakneck speed toward the forest. I heard a voice behind me but I ignored it and just kept running. I just wanted to get away from it all. Away from my parents away from this world away from it all. I ran until I realized my feet were bleeding from lack of footwear but I didn't care. I stopped but I wasn't crying I was angry at the world for not excepting me. And again I came to the realization that I wasn't meant for this world. I looked around and realized I was deep in the middle of the forest. I thought of going back to the house but knew that was out of the option. So instead I went deeper into the forest with darkness closing in as it neared the end of the day. I walked with my feet bleeding eyes still full of rage and completely oblivious to my surroundings. So when a twig snapped behind me I didn't hear up until it was right behind me. And what was this it well it was a man. But not just any man it was a man that's very essence radiated something very powerful and ancient. He was black and tall roughly 6'0 feet and he was built like a warrior. He appeared young with a roughish face but, his eyes betrayed a wisdom that can only come with many years of life. He spoke with a deep voice that demanded attention and yet resonated with calm. He said "What is it that has your eyes filled with rage and your feet caked in your own blood." I looked at him hesitating to answer but also feeling the need to just tell somebody my problems. Finally I spoke "No one accepts me and I feel that I wasn't meant for this world." While I said this I thought I heard voices not too far off. I closed my eyes and listened closely to the voices and came to a conclusion that it was probably my parents trying to find me. I opened my eyes to see the strange man seeming to take my words into consideration. After a time he responded with "What world were you meant for then young one." I wondered why he called me young seeing as he didn't seem too much older than me. I thought but couldn't think of just a single world to express to him my need to get out of this one. So I said "I was meant to travel the multiverse doing as I please and at my own leisure." The strange man nodded his head as if expecting this answer. He said "Are you sure this is what you want what of your friends and family." I thought back to times when I considered myself to have friends yes there were some moments but nothing of significance. Then I thought about my family the ones who disowned me not to long ago and yet they looked for me worriedly in the darkness. I looked deep inside myself and found the answer staring me straight in the face. I looked at him my answer affirmed in my head and spoken with confidence "I don't need them or anybody in this world I just want the freedom to control my life." The man looked at me once more trying to see any untruthfulness in my statement but finding none he nodded seeming satisfied with my answer. "Very well I can grant you your wish." I looked at him with disbelief, shock, wonder but mostly hope. "I opened my mouth to express my gratitude only to be silence by his voice. "I must warn you however that if you meet your death in another world then your whole being will be erased from existence." He eyed me trying to see any type of fear but found nothing but sheer determination shining in my eyes. "So be it" I said. "Then I bid you ado Ryan may our paths cross again." I looked down and a rune appeared under me slowly growing brighter. I looked up at the man but he had changed. He was now old but still standing straight with a staff that was just as tall as him and a beard whiter than snow. I was amazed at this sudden transformation but deep down I knew that the man I saw earlier was hiding something. As it glowed even brighter I heard voices that seemed to be nearly on top of me and the old man. My parents must have seen the light in the darkness of the night. I looked at the old man and he looked back as if knowing there was one more question in my mind. "Who are you?" I asked. He replied with "It will all come to pass and due time young one." I smiled thinking what a cliché answer. I slowly rose in the air the rune almost glowing as bright as the sun. As I continued to rise I looked down and saw my parents looking up with bewilderment, awe, but most of all worry. I looked down at the three people. The old man who set me free and the parents who'd caged me in. Then I looked up and smiled knowing that I'd made the right choice and that I was finally free to be whoever I wanted to be. With a flash I was gone. Forever who knows?

I opened my eyes and for the first time in a long while I smiled.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Choice #2<strong>_

This world bores the hell out of me. Never mind the people in it. If only there was a way to leave this stupid realm. I would explore, conquer civilizations, and gain power that even usurps a gods.

End of Chapter 1. Leave comments and reviews and let me know if I in proved at all. I'll gladly accept constructive criticism. Thanks for reading and have a good day. The Antihero signing off.


End file.
